Secret Present
by Lily272
Summary: This is a little side story to my story called 'Uncovering Secrets', which is not fully uploaded yet but I have it completely written and it will come up one chapter a day just in case you want to read the where this is coming from. It's about Bella getting a gift for someone and the gift are two wrapped up twins. But don't worry, no one is getting hurt.


**Authors Note:** This is a little side story to my story called 'Uncovering Secrets', which is not fully uploaded yet but I have it completely written and it will come up one chapter a day so don't worry about where it ends.

I got the idea from CaseLC who replied to an Authors Note where I explained something about this and suggested to make it a side story, so here we are!

* * *

 **Secret Present**

"This is all the bloody morons fault and I can't even torture him because he'd kill me." Bellatrix whines to her husband after she had finally seen her godson. "Had to steal my brilliant idea and now the boy is just like our Lord's late wife. Impossible to shop for! What by Merlins hairy hanging balls am I to do now?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Rodolphus replies. "But make sure that it's from both of us. Or I'll be just as screwed as you."

She just glares at her husband, "Great, you're so helpful." She whines.

"How about we do as he asked?" Rodolphus suggests. "I know that Rabastan is going to buy him ten brooms for his team and then some. Why not get him that shop he asked for? It was the first thing he came up with."

"But those bloody twins aren't around to be given the documents right away and he would have to wait until he gets to see them happy." Bellatrix whines again. "I wish I could torture that damned 'Oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-evil-I-steal-my-followers-present-ideas-for-my-son-kind-of-dark-lord-idiot'. I've never been this pissed with the jerk. This is the most evil thing he ever did."

Rodolphus looks at her with a raised eyebrow and then chuckles "If you think so. But I fear some might disagree."

"Oh screw those," she whines, "this is the worst, I had such a great idea. The boy will love a photo album with family pictures. He would love me for that in a heartbeat. But now the jerk had to steal that idea." She starts to imitate him in a very unflattering way, "Oh marvellous idea Bella, but I can't give you pictures since I have the pictures I might as well be the one that gives it to him."

"Bella darling, please calm down!" Her husband tells her. "Listen, you get him that pitch organised as you thought before we talked to him and I get some of my friends out to get us a great shop with awesome location on Diagon with an apartment and all on those twins name and you can hand it over. You don't even have to mention that I helped, I'm sure with you three and our Lord fighting for affection, he won't even notice that I never handed anything."

"Fine." She grumbles.

On the day of the party she is still upset until an hour before they planned to get him and the rest of the guests up from Severus' place and were still having breakfast since the party was to go the whole day. She suddenly looks at her husband with a crazy smile. The kind she gets on when she's the most dangerous. Rodophus had learned to never argue with her while she smiles like that when she was just a first year at Hogwarts. Everyone had learned that lesson very fast. "Go ahead without me, I have to get a little addition for his present."

"What addition?" The dark Lord, who had been eating with them, dares to ask.

"You don't get to ask that, you're nothing but an evil present idea thief!" And then she rises and leaves.

"I take it she's still upset about that?" The man asks Rodolphus.

"I fear she'll be for some time." Rodolphus grins, "She even insisted that it was the most evil thing you ever did."

"I doubt that anyone agrees on that." Rabastan chuckles.

"Not when she's not around." Rodolphus replies, "But I'm not going to tell her that I don't agree, I think it was brave enough to point out that some might not agree."

"Yeah, she can be rather scary." Rabastan agrees.

In the meantime she is sneaking around the borrow and waits for her chance. Those blasted twins have to come out at some point. It takes about half an hour before they appear outside and she immediately stupefies one from behind and the other while he turns to face her. She grins and quickly grabs them both and apparates to the apartment above their new shop. Her Lord hasn't left yet to pick up her darling little godson and that means he can still spoil her fun.

She binds them and then grins happily, making sure the ropes have a nice emerald colour and hopes that her godson will appreciate that she even wrapped them up. After that she enervates them and they look scared for the other before glaring at her. "What do you want with us?" They ask together.

"Oh look at you two. So cute when talking together." She grins evilly. "Don't worry, I'm just taking you to a little party. I'm invited to my little godson's birthday party and you're part of my gift!"

"Someone was crazy enough to make YOU a godmother?" Fred asks.

"Probably as bonkers as she is." George replies.

She chuckles. "He will be so happy to see you all wrapped up like that in those lovely emerald green ropes. I'm sure he likes them."

"Slytherin green." George mumbles.

"Gross." Both boys say with a disgusted look.

"Oh none of that boys." She chides them with a wagging finger. "I want to be my darling little godson's favourite and you have to help me."

"Like hell." Both agree and try to wiggle free.

"Oh no." She chuckles and spells the ropes to tighten. "None of that now boys. My godson will be so disappointed if you aren't there for him. I want him to be able to use the present he got from me and he got it just for you." She grins evilly with her crazed look and the twins look at each other like they expect to be whipped within an inch of their lives. "We're going to have so much fun with you two! And I bet my little godchild will be so happy."

"I bet it's Malfoy." George mumbles to his son.

"Sorry bro, I'm so not betting against that." Fred replies.

"Too bad." She grins, "While little Dracy is one of my adorable two little god childre,n he's not the one whose party we'll be going to. His birthday has long been since and while I missed it and still have to give him a present I'll be getting him six new brooms for his team. He'll probably get one from my other godson today since Rabastan will give him plenty to pass on."

"Maybe this is just a nightmare." George wonders.

"Let's hope" Fred grumbles, "Because otherwise I doubt we'll get out alive."

"Oh, don't worry." Bella replies with a sadistic grin, "As long as you're good little boys you'll get out of this in one piece. If you give me an unbreakable vow to be nice and quiet about everything that happens today and everything you find out, as well as vow to me that you'll be good boys that don't run until my godson is willing to let you go, I will even switch those lovely green ropes for two bows on your heads, probably not green though. That would clash terribly with your hair."

"No way." Both reply, "We're not going down without a fight."

"Oh well." She cheers, "More fun for me."

They just glare at her while she checks the time and then starts to talk about the rope maybe already clashing with their hair and those deplorable clothes they are wearing. She starts to magically alter their robes and changes the colour of the ropes a few times as well as making them read a note she had Rodolphus write the evening before in case of an emergency. It states the location of the dark Lords current residence since he's secret keeper. It doesn't take too long before she looks at the time again and cheers "Finally, time to go!" She takes both of their arms and apparates them outside of a decent sized mansion.

"Do you like it boys?" She asks, "This is a gift for my godson from his Daddy. He's the most evil man alive. He stole my first idea for a present for my godson, so you can complain to him that I took you instead."

"Let us go." They try to fight against the currently golden looking ropes while they float in the air behind her through the hallways.

She starts to sing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear god baby, happy birthday to you."

Once they are at a room that is decorated they start to shiver and eye a huge present in a corner and wonder if some kind of torture thing is inside. They pray that someone noticed that they are gone and finds them wherever they are.

"Don't look so scared." She chides them grinning, "My godson will think I hurt you."

They eye her and wonder if that godson would be upset if she starts without him? She frowns and then says, "Yellow clashes too. Really what does look with your hideous hair colour?"

"Nothing." George replies.

"I know we're ugly." Fred agrees.

"You don't want that god child to see us like this?" George adds.

"Yeah he's going to doubt your good taste." Fred replies.

"Too bad and I was so looking forward to this party." George sighs.

"But we really can't make you look bad." Fred sighs too.

"I fear it's best if you just send us home." George adds.

"You better do so before he shows up and sees us like this." Fred suggests.

"Oh, how adorable when you talk like that." She cheers "Oh I know, I'll just go with Gryffindor red." She says and transfigures the colour again.

"Gryffindor red?" George asks like she's mad.

"You're going to wrap that Slytherins present in Gryffindor red?" Fred asks.

"He's going to be so disappointed with you." Both insist.

"Oh, he would." She agrees, "If he were a Slytherin but you see, he's a brave little lion."

"NO WAY!" They both shout out.

"That traitor." Fred grumbles.

"I'll kill him." George grumbles.

"Oh boys, watch what you're saying, his Daddy won't like it one bit and he isn't a traitor." She replies, "He's a good little boy and I'm sure you'll understand soon. He should already be here." She mumbles and looks at the time again before she hums that annoying birthday song again.

After a moment they hear some sounds and then the door opens. In walk some man and they even see the dungeon bat and wonder what side he's really on, maybe he can safe them. And then they see someone and for a moment can't believe their eyes.

"Happy birthday." Bella says.

"Harry, help us!" They say glad to see the other boy alive after all that time he's been missing.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** For those that don't want to read a longer story, the twins will get out of this alive and well and return home that evening after a lovely birthday party with their friend and finding out that Dumbledore might not be as nice as everyone thinks. The present Bella got for her godson is the ability to make some of his friends happy and that are the twins who will get their shop, because that is what Harry wished for. A shop to see them happy. Ron obviously is also getting something nice. For those that do want to read some more about that birthday party, just go to my profile and read 'Uncovering Secrets'.


End file.
